Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-11518636-20150130024716
So I'm thoroughly pissed at my friend. She's done something pretty bad. So she's the one who wantede to go to the mall and flirt with guys other than Daniel, she's also obsessed with Luke, she's just so crazy around him it creeps me out. So she finally got so desperate around him at one point she just asked him on a date. She literally just broke down crying in front of him and asked "Why don't you love me" and Luke is a sweetie but he's honest. So he felt bad saying it but he said that she's pretty and seems nice but she has seen her date and cheat on a lot of guys, he's not lying. So she continued to cry and she told him he was the only guy she felt this strongly about. Luke seemed stunned and he was like speechless. So then she just said that he should give her a chance and go on a date with her and see if he would like her more and be around her real self and like he'd change his mind and actually want to be around her. It's pretty weird but he seemed really sorry for her and he accepted. So apparently that happened and everything was going really well at first. He actually was starting to change his mind about her and maybe consider a relationship with her, and she fucked it up. So she saw her boyfriend at the place they were at. I think they were at Wendy's and then he saw her boyfriend who she told almost nobody about and she freaked out. She actually told Luke to hide and Luke asked why and he told him that her boyfriend walked in and he got pissed off. Then she added a small detail, her boyfriend self harms and he has been clean for a month so if she got caught cheating it would've been awful. Her boyfriend some how managed not to catch them. Anyway Luke got really mad,and she told him that she could dump him for her and he said that he wouldn't be the reason to break up someone's relationship if it was someone who is that depressed. So then he walked off and she was upset and was crying. Luke just told me the story, I can't even explain how mad I am. Luke is a nice guy he shouldn't have been taken advantage of like this. The fact that she was even considering of cheating on someone who self harms is awful. The thing is I'm mad at her because I know she's just not a bitch. I know you guys are going to bug me and say she's awful but she's my best friend I've seen her cry about issues with her parents and her insecurities. She's trying to make herself feel worthy by playing with guys emotions and that's awful. I think that's why Luke not being interested in her at first really pissed her off and hurt her. Anyway, I snapped at her and I like flipped out because Luke is my favorite and I exploded at her and it was hard because she looked like a child when they are being scolded I'm still mad at her. She's not an awful person though, please don't say she is that will break me. She's one of the few friends who I actually have a weak spot for.